With Only You
by Mystella91
Summary: Striving to be strong and to protect his exceed, Sting is willing to let go of his past and even the little girl who saved him once. Now Beth has appeared before him again years later, and the dragon within him is calling her his mate. Rated Mature for language and future SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge fangirl of Sting Eucliffe! I have been interested in pursuing a story about him and a very dorky, cheery, and in-the-background girl such as Beth. She seems so happy and pure that I want to ruin her with Sting's initial jerk personality. -inserts Evil laughter here-.. Alright, all jokes aside, I get to build this ship, and let it sail my way.**

 **This fanfic extracts events and ideas from the Grand Magic Games arc, then branches off to no specific arc as I do not want to complicate the story more with post arcs. I'm not really going on specifics here with dates and numbers and I can't keep track of them all the time. Thanks for understanding, and enjoy! Please also leave your thoughts as I will appreciate them very much.**

 ***This is written purely for the purpose of fandom and entertainment. All rightful content belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _It has been a year since Weisslogia disappeared. Little Sting traveled places to places with his exceed, Lector, having no real destination in mind. His home was no longer a comforting location since his father disappeared. Really, Sting had nowhere to go. The only living he could make for him and Lector was to grab small jobs looking for a wizard. Most of the ones he had taken were to help get rid of bandits in small towns. The compensation was small, but enough to feed them on their journey._

 _"_ _Sting-kun, I'm hungry." Lector said as they walked on the dirt path._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Lector. The next town is not too far from here. I'll have a nice warm supper for you in no time."_

 _Lector smiled and nodded in excitement._

 _"_ _You're the best, Sting-kun."_

 _However, their luck was terrible as a group of amateur dark mages managed to steal whatever money they had in their pockets. Outnumbered, Sting tried to fight them off and escape. But he was the only who was able to fight. In his lack of experience, his fighting rendered them moneyless and beaten._

 _On the ground with a deep cut on his right brow, Sting tried to reach for his exceed._

 _"_ _Lector!" he called. "Lector, are you okay?!"_

 _Lector opened his eyes to meet Sting's. The tears in them broke Sting's heart, and he had never felt so angry in his life…and so pathetic. How could he vow to be strong and beat Natsu Dragneel when he couldn't even protect his friend and himself? What a silly goal he came up with._

 _"_ _Sting-kun?" he heard Lector's small voice._

 _"_ _Lector!" Sting used every bit of his last strength to crawl to his exceed and gather him into his bruised arms. "Gomen… honto gomen," he cried as he squeezed Lector tight. "I failed to protect you, and failed to get you food. Gomen!"_

 _"_ _Sting-kun…" Lector said weakly. "I'm just glad we're both still alive."_

 _At that moment, Sting's goals became clear as crystal. He vowed that he would become a strong dragonslayer. He vowed that no one would ever be able to trample Lector and him again like this. He vowed that he would never see his friend go hungry again. Sting vowed that he would never see those tears of pain in Lector's eyes ever again._

 _"_ _It won't ever happen again, Lector. I swear it on Weisslogia." And his eyes closed from exhaustion._

* * *

 _Sting felt a light and soft touch against his right brow._

 _So soft, he thought. And this smell of fresh lemon. Who was touching him?_

 _When Sting managed to open his eyes, a little girl with copper hair, pale skin, big bright blue eyes, and dusted freckles on her nose, was pressing a damped cloth against the cut on his brow._

 _"Guhh!_ _!" he exclaimed._

 _"_ _Gomen!" she said as she pulled back. "I tried to be gentle—" The little girl gasped in the middle of her sentence when she looked at him. "Your eyes…"_

 _Sting was aware his eyes were not normal. Being a dragonslayer, they were cobalt but with black slits running halfway the orbs._

 _He averted his eyes, thinking he had frightened the little girl._

 _"_ _Gomen!" she quickly said. "They're very pretty that's all."_

 _Pretty? He had never heard someone compliment his eyes such as that. He had always avoided looking at people directly. And those who have seen it called him cursed._

 _"_ _I put some medicine on your cuts and bruises, but I think the one on your brow is going to scar. Gomen."_

 _"_ _Why are you apologizing?" he suddenly asked her._

 _"_ _B-because I couldn't treat your brow cut properly, and it will scar." She said bashfully._

 _"_ _That's not your fault. But thank you for your help."_

 _She smiled and turned around to reach for something in her brown bag. When she met him again, she pulled out bread, a few pieces of meat, and some vegetables._

 _"_ _I don't have a lot, but here. I believe you and your neko are very hungry."_

 _Sting's mouth watered, but remembered he would not eat this without Lector. However Lector was still deep asleep. Perhaps Sting would take a few bites and save the rest for his friend._

 _Sting ripped a piece of the bread and shoved in his mouth, savoring the buttery fluff._

 _"_ _What's your name?" The girl asked._

 _"_ _Sting. Sting Eucliffe."_

 _"_ _Sting," she pronounced. "What about your neko's?"_

 _"_ _His name is Lector, and he's not a neko. He's an exceed."_

 _"_ _But he looks like one. What is an exceed?" she asked._

 _"_ _I'm not sure how to explain," he said. "What is your name?"_

 _The little girl smiled and shook her head. "Mama says I should never tell my name to strangers."_

 _He could not care less._

 _"_ _Suit yourself."_

 _"What happened to you both?"_

 _"We were beaten by some dark mages. And they stole our stuff."_

 _She gasped and her eyes widen. "Dark mages? That is very low of them to prey on the young and weak!"_

 _"We're not weak. We were outnumbered. Lector and I will train hard to become strong."_

 _"Well, I hope they get what they deserve for hurting you and your cute neko!" she exclaimed with her fist in the air._

 _He didn't understand why the strange girl would care for their justice when they just barely met._

 _"Sting-kun?" Lector began to stir beside him, and he rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"_

 _"Your neko talks!" The girl said with her hand covering her mouth in surprise. "Hello there," she said as she_

 _gently caressed Lector's furry cheek. Lector, who was lost at the moment, looked at Sting to fill him in._

 _"She helped us, and she has food here for you," Sting assured as he placed the small portion of food into Lector's paws. His exceed grew ravenous of what was in front of him, then he began to shove everything in his mouth all at one time._

 _"Be careful!" The girl said as she began to worry. "You might choke if you eat too fast."_

 _"Lector, slow down. I don't have water here for you."_

 _The girl turned and began to fumble in her bag, and when she found her water container, she pouted because it was empty. She stood up immediately with some sort of determination._

 _"There is a fresh spring near here. I'll be back quickly with something to drink." Then she disappeared into the woods._

 _Sting was confused as to why this girl would go her way to help them. They were complete strangers to each other, and she did not owe_

 _them anything._

 _Shortly, she returned with a full water container and handed it to Lector._

 _"Here you go," she said._

 _"Thank you," Lector said as he received it._

 _"You can keep it. I have a few spare ones at home." Then her own eyes widen and she began to panic. "Speaking of home!_ _I have to go now! Mama would be worried!" she said as she began to shove her tools back into her bag. "You and your neko will be okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes, thank you for your help."_

 _"_ _I'm on your side, remember that! It was nice to meet you, Sting Eucliffe and Lector." The little girl said with a big smile and began to run down the hill. She turned around and waved then resumed running. That was the last time he saw her._

 _At least he thought it was…_

* * *

 **Present**

"This is so exciting!" I explained as we entered the stadium's front. "I've never seen such a big crowd, and so many mages gathering together."

"It is your first Grand Magic Games, I expected this reaction from you," Milliana said. "For a country girl anyway…"

I only giggled. Being closed to the ladies in the Mermaid Heel guild, they were the only exception to tease me as a country girl.

"It'll be quite the experience for you, Beth." Risely said.

"All of you are not to take this competition lightly," Kagura, Mermaid Heel's strongest mage said as she stepped in. "This is serious and not some vacation. Hurry it up, and let's head to our quarters."

"Wait! Let me grab my bag under the carriage! Kagura-chan, do you mind moving just a tiny bit to the side?" I said as I plopped down to open the storage space at the bottom of the carriage.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

Fresh lemon. That scent…

Sting had entered the stadium's front with his guild, Sabertooth, until that scent hit him hard in his guts, bringing him the weirdest chills. He was not usually shaken, but this was different. Masking his reaction to it, he told Rogue to let the guild know that he would catch up in a bit.

"Sting-kun?" Lector called him. "Are you okay?"

Away from the public's eyes, Sting rubbed his face with a palm. "Yeah. I think I just didn't catch on with enough sleep last night. Lector, you head on back with the others. I'm going to wash my face quickly."

"Alright. Be safe."

Sting chuckled at that.

"Like anything could happen to me."

Once Lector had returned, Sting followed the scent with his superior dragonslayer nose. What was it about? And why did it make him…feel desire so strongly?

When he approached the source of the scent, he realized it was coming from Mermaid Heel, an all-female guild. One of them… but it seemed to radiate from the woman, standing so proudly, clutching a sword with a stern face and raven-colored hair. The closer he had got to the source of the scent, the stronger his desire had hit him.

Shocked at himself, Sting turned around and laughed.

"It can't be… I can't desire Mermaid Heel's strongest mage that bad," he said to himself and decided to return to his guild. On his way, Sting did realize that something did not feel right in him. Something was close to unlocking a primal urge within him, and it seemed to be initiated by Kagura.

* * *

"Are you about done, Beth?" Kagura said in an irritated tone. I popped up with my bag.

"Sorry for the wait! We can go now, Kagura-chan!"

* * *

Sting watched as the naked woman slipped on her clothes. She waved at him and left his room.

He walked to the balcony where the moon had shone brightly and gazed at the wondrous overwhelming sight of Crocus. Tomorrow was the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and the excitement in his blood coursed.

"Sting-kun," a sleepy Lector approached him while rubbing his tired eyes. "You're not asleep?"

"Not yet. I'm afraid I'm too excited to sleep. It's only a matter of time before I can fight Natsu-san." Sting said as he propped his head, leaning on the balcony.

"It'll be your time to shine, Sting-kun. You are the strongest."

It was only a matter of time now.

"Lector…" This morning's encounter with the scent was bothering Sting, and he felt the need to only confide in his only best friend.

"Yes, Sting-kun?"

"Something strange happened to me today," he began.

"Strange? What do you mean?"

"I caught a scent, and it hit me like… it was strange, Lector. I was attracted to the scent, like I desired the person with that scent so badly. I've never encountered such a thing before, it was very odd. I cannot even explain the feeling well enough. It was like... it awakened something in me."

Lector raised a brow at Sting and crossed his arms to think. "That's awfully familiar to something I've read in a book at the old library."

"The old library? You go there?" Sting asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes I do. Frosh likes to read about frogs, so I took him there once."

"Interesting," Sting commented, not knowing what else to say.

"Anyway, I've read something similar to what you're talking about."

"I'm all ears," Sting said and propped his arm to brace his face.

"I'm not sure if it applies to dragonslayers, but I often hear similar situations for other beings, such as when an attractive scent awakens the male's primal urges. It's associated to the male finding his mate."

"What!?" Sting exclaimed in surprise. "That can't be."

"It's the closest explanation to your situation, Sting-kun. Did you happen to find out who?"

Sting stayed quiet, not wanting to say.

"So, you did!" Lector exclaimed. "Who is it? Oh come on, Sting-kun. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are."

"Well then, tell me!" Lector pleaded, grabbing onto the fur of Sting's vest.

"Mermaid Heel's Kagura."

"Ehhhhh?!"

"Yeah, her."

"Well then. Maybe you are in good hands after all. She's strong and beautiful. I think you should consider yourself lucky."

"I don't know. I'm not entirely convinced about the crap you've read in the old library. I didn't know there was history on this aspect of dragonslayers already. Do you think Rogue knows?"

"I doubt it."

"Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."

* * *

"Beth, if you don't sleep, I don't know how you'll have the energy to participate tomorrow when you get chosen in one of tomorrow's battle." Risely said and tossed in her bed.

"Okay!" I closed my book and placed it onto the nightstand beside me. I then reached for the lamp and pulled the metal string to turn it off.

The next day was getting closer, and I couldn't wait to fight and help bring Mermaid Heel to victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I am using these "-text-" to indicate the thoughts and instincts of Sting's dragon self.**

* * *

It was the next day, the very first day of the Grand Magic Games event. One by one the teams were introduced.

"And last but not least, SABERTOOTH!" The announcer said excitedly, and the crowd roared with energy. I stood with my teammates as I watched the Sabertooth guild made their entrance into the arena.

 _Him… I've seen him before!_ I thought to herself.

I remembered the blond hair, the cobalt blue eyes, and that scar. He was the boy with the neko that I had helped a many years ago.

Sting Eucliffe!

"I didn't realize he would be participating…"

"Hmm?" Risely leaned in to say.

"Nothing! I was just saying that they're the strongest guild in Fiore."

Indeed, strong. Because Fairy Tail fell due to the guild losing some members, Sabertooth had the chance to rise above within those seven years. I have heard of the Twin Dragonslayers, but never had guess that one of them would be Sting.

It had been a long time, and he looked well. And handsome. I watched in awe as he walked with so much confidence, throwing those muscular arms of his up in the air.

I could not help but smiled to myself. He was well, and that was good to see. The last time I saw him, he was beaten with his neko. I had managed to drag him onto the side and gave him and his neko whatever help they needed. I wondered if he would remember me. Many years had gone by after all.

All participating teams were announced, and next was the introduction of the first round. The first round of the Grand Magic Games was titled "Hidden." There would be physical duplications of the participants, and an individual would have to search the real one to attack for points.

The urge to participate in this battle called for me, and I tapped Kagura's arm.

"What is it, Beth?" Kagura asked while crossing her arms as she stared forward.

"Would it be okay if I get this one?" I asked, hoping Kagura had enough faith in me to allow my participation in this round. The question got Kagura, and she swiveled her head towards my pleading face.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "These aren't amateurs you used to practice with. They're trained mages who are qualified for their place in this game."

"Yes, Kagura-chan. Let me have this one?" I asked again. Kagura sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Good luck."

I clapped my hand in excitement and made my way towards the arena.

"Our second participant who is from Mermaid Heel… Beth Vanderwood!"

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

The second she appeared on the Lacrima Vision, the throb in Sting's body happened again.

 _Her…_ the copper hair, the large blue eyes, the light freckles dusted on her pale cheeks and…

Sting closed his eyes and picked her distinctive scent from thousands of many others.

 _The lemon scent…_

He felt something pulsed inside of his body again, surprising him. It was the same reaction he got immediately after passing Mermaid Heel. But wasn't this reaction ignited by Kagura? Sting was confused because he was responding strongly to the girl who once saved him and Lector. Could it be that she was what Lector would theorized as his mate?

Nothing was clear to Sting. Then perhaps when he saw Kagura yesterday, was she nearby?

Even without the lacrima vision, his dragonslayer eyes allowed him to pick at her appearance again.

It had been many years since he last seen her, and though she still possessed a child-like figure, Beth had grown. Small and petite, hidden behind overalls, she stood with a smile and her hands clasped behind her, waiting for the round to begin.

She would never qualify as his type of woman at all. Kagura would have been a better choice. But now that he looked between the too, his entire being was drawn to the country girl down at the field.

"This is ridiculous…"

"Hmm?" Lector replied to him.

"Ah, nothing. It's ridiculous how these people are eager to battle, yet would not stand a chance against Rufus."

"I agree," Lector said. "By the way, Sting-kun... Have we seen her before, or am I mistaken?"

"Yeah, she gave us food that one time, remember?"

The strangest and biggest smile began to carve on Lector's face, and his eyes practically sparkled. As a matter of fact, Sting had never seen Lector this way before.

"She's our angel… the one who saved us from that terrible incident."

"Our angel…?" Sting questioned. "Oi, wipe that smile from your face. We have a reputation to uphold."

"Ah, gomen!" Lector got serious again. "I'm just…so happy to see her."

 _"_ _Mama says I should never tell my name to strangers."_ He recalled her words when he asked for her name.

Beth Vanderwood.

Sting sighed. Though he was thankful for what she did for them a long time ago, today they were enemies. As much as Sting was experiencing this strange yearning for her, she was on the other side of this battle.

* * *

"I really don't think you should be out of bed, Beth!" Risley-chan said with both hands on her hips. "You were injured in that battle! Kagura would kill us if we're not properly caring for you."

"But I don't want to lie in bed anymore. I need to walk this off, Risley-chan." Risley made a face as if she is debating hard. "Believe me. It's what I need most right now."

"Arghhh! Fine. But you will do your own explaining to Kagura. Don't say we didn't try to help you."

"I would never do that. Thank you for everything. I'll be back in thirty, I promise."

I slipped on my clothes and sandals. I opened the door to their hotel and stepped out into the sun setting down. All I wanted was a walk to clear my head. I wanted to win this battle for Mermaid Heel, but there were many other participants who were a lot stronger than me. Vegetable magic was useless in a battle unfortunately.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

Sting entered the courtyard and found Rogue with Frosch. But Lector was not there to be found either. Sting had already checked their room and the rest of Sabertooth's hotel.

"Rogue, have you both seen Lector anywhere?"

"Not anywhere specific, but he did say that he was going into town to buy some candy."

"Really? Guess I'll have to go find him then. Why doesn't he ever tell me these things before he goes?" Sting said and began to make his way while he could hear Rogue murmuring something along the lines of "I don't know. He's your Exceed."

He made it to town and pinpointed candy shops and asked around.

"Yes, I saw a brown neko. In fact, I just sold him some candy. He went onto the left of that side."

"Oh, thanks!" Sting thanked the elderly man in the shop and left to follow the directions.

As he walked more of the appointed way, Lector's scent came closer. And another familiar scent also did as well.

"You almost had Gray Fullbuster, Angel! If he was a second slower, your carrot would have hit him good in the face."

He heard her chuckled lightly.

When Sting approached behind them, he felt the temperature of his blood rise again. And it wasn't because he was angry. The sight of small Beth lit something in his body, that he had no way of explaining it.

"Oh Sting-kun!" Lector saw him and waved with a big smile.

Beth turned and when she looked at him and recognized him, she smiled which only tossed kerosene to his fire.

"Hello Sting Eucliffe! It's been a while! How have you been?"

The smile, her porcelain doll skin, her ocean blue eyes, and rosy lips… he couldn't look away.

* * *

It has been a while. Sting was bigger and taller in size with him being this close before me. I came about up to his chest only.

And he was much more handsome closer up. Sting sported some blonde gelled smoothed up spikes with an earring dangling on his left ear. He wore a cropped tank inside his fur vest which revealed ab muscles that made me blushed. His gloves rode up to his arm muscles, and he finished below with baggy pants. The Sabertooth emblem was visible on his left top arm.

But what always caught my attention were his cobalt eyes with slits running down the irises and the scar intersecting his brow.

 _He still carried his scar… the scar I helped tend but could not erase._

"Do I know you?" His sudden question brought me back from my thoughts, and it surprised me. Did he really not remember me?

"You don't remember me?" I asked, feeling hopeful that he would.

He scanned me from head to toes and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't, but should I?"

"Oh," I said, but tried not to let my disappointed tone leak. I slowly pointed at him and then pointed at my brow, signaling that I helped him that time.

But Sting showed no sign of being glad to see me or thankful to see me again.

"Ah, that one time." He only said with an emotionless face and a flat tone. "Lector and I deeply appreciated your help. I understand you are participating in this competition as well. But if fate so happens to put you and I in a competition, I regret to say that I won't go easy on you as it would not do any justice to my guild."

I was taken back by his forwardness, but I understood what he meant entirely. Sure, I helped him once, and he was thankful, but he could not afford to go soft on me because of his guild.

"Yes, of course." I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you understand," he only said. "Well, it was a pleasure to see you again. Good luck to you and your guild."

"As to you and yours too," she said. "It was good to see you again, Sting-san."

"Lector, let's go." He said and started walking.

"But I still want to talk to Angel."

"I'm afraid we don't have time to waste. I'm in tomorrow's competition, and you're helping me prep for that."

Lector let out a long sigh. "Alright, Sting-kun. See you around, Angel!" Lector waves at me while following Sting with a big smile.

"Bye!" I waved with a smile back, but in truth, I felt truly bitter inside. I did not understand why Sting was treating me so indifferently, like I was of no importance and a quick passerby.

For a strange reason, Sting paused in his walk, and his head turned barely, yet his face not meeting mine fully.

"Vegetable power? This isn't grocery outlet." A sarcastic smile spread on half of his face, and he resumed his walk.

 _Sure, you saved his life. Did you expect him to thank you and fall in love with you because of it?_

No, I did not really have that thought in mind. Love? Where the heck did that come from?

* * *

"A-r-re you alright, Sting-kun?" Lector asked as they were more than ten feet away now. Sting took a few more breaths and closed his eyes to steel himself.

"I'm alright," he replied.

"Are you sure? What happened by the way?"

Sting could never lie to his only best friend, his only companion since day one. He took another deep breath.

"Remember I told you about Kagura, and you had a possibility of me as a dragonslayer finding my mate?"

"Yes," Lector said, waiting anxiously for more.

"Well, I was wrong. I think… Beth is actually my mate according to what you've told me."

Lector actually gasped.

"Our angel is your mate?"

"She's not our angel!"

 _-She is mine.-_

Sting was shocked at himself for making such an internal declaration. Where the hell did that voice come from?

 _No, she is not mine!_

 _-I would never share her if she becomes mine.-_

 _No!_

"Sting-kun?" Sting swung his attention back to Lector.

"Anyway! We do not share this information with anyone. I was wrong about Kagura that time. I believe Beth was near her but not visible which confused me."

"I won't share this information with anyone."

"Good."

"So, then… what will you do about this?"

Sting paused for a good full minute of thoughts. He would not do anything because she was not his type. And he had seen her display of powers which he found entirely lacking and weak. Vegetable magic? What a pathetic joke.

"I won't do anything. She's just what my instincts are telling me, but I don't have to follow them. Lector, you have to know that she's nowhere near my type. Also, I don't need a weakling by my side."

Lector sighed as we ended up on the doorstep of Sabertooth's place.

"You're mean."

Beth is no one important, and he should not waste his time on her, especially at a time like this. His end goal was defeating Natsu.

 _-I'm only lying to myself. -_

An image of a small Beth smiling at him when they both met again surfaced in his head, and he forced it to go away.

 _I don't need her,_ he tried to convince himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one will have to be a bit shorter for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm talking to you," Kagura-chan's voice said.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you the first time." I said and sat up as I put her book away. "What were you saying?"

Kagura-chan crossed her arms and raised a brow at me.

"You're deep in thought. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I'm just not that tired yet. I'll be fine tomorrow. I mean, after today, I don't think anyone would want to put me in another competition. Nor would anyone want to see me display this pathetic magic."

 _This isn't Grocery Outlet._

"This isn't Grocery Outlet."

"Huh?" Kagura said.

I shook her head immediately. "I said it sucks there are no Grocery Outlets here. Bargained prices would have been way better."

"I don't know why you would need to do grocery shopping, but I highly recommend sleep. You'll need all the strength you can get here."

There was no mistaking the authoritative voice from Kagura. The smartest decision was for me to go sleep after all, and I did so.

* * *

Today was the Chariot Race. I gasped in amazement where they had placed a long train in the middle of a mocked-up village. All competitors in today's big event were staged at one end of the train in position, ready to start.

"They weren't kidding about this train. It's going to exhaust all of these guys." I said.

"And on top of that, the train will be in constant moving motion," Kagura continued.

I spotted Sting Eucliffe between Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. He looked proud, arrogant, and a bit too cocky with the smug on his face. All around, he looked confident and that was something to admire.

"ON YOUR MARK. GET READY. GO!" The train started rolling, and everyone started running. Everybody started quick, but suddenly, the three dragonslayers began to slow down which perplexed everyone. Natsu-san began to cover his mouth. Gajeel held his mouth tightly together. Sting's face turned pale and he brought the back of his hand against his mouth as Lacrima vision zoomed on him.

I began to worry for his victory. He was currently tied in last place with the other two dragonslayers.

"What's happening to them?" I asked. "Why are they like that?"

"You're sounding more worried for the enemy, Beth." Kagura said cooly.

"Of course not. I'm just curious. And Risely-chan seems to be doing well." She was one of the first ones ahead in her slimmer version of herself.

"As rumored, dragonslayers are not accustomed to transportation. That's one weakness they have just revealed to the public. How smart of them."

"Not accustomed to transporation?"

I watched as Sting struggled to walk forward, his forehead perspiring. How could something so trivial as this slow down mages who have inherited the essence of a dragon?

 _Come on, Sting. You can do it_ , I secretly cheered with my fists clenched tightly together.

However, at the end of the race, results showed that Sting was placed last. Beth sighed with the heaviness in her, feeling sorry. He walked back to his guild with a cool and stoic face.

* * *

Sting came back coolly, and a few members decided to scold him.

"You decided to give up just like that." Rogue said without a single expression or movement.

"I don't remember Sting losing a competition," Rufus said.

"I'm not worried. It's just a point, and we'll take it back later anyway." He said as he began to walk back with his guild members. And while they were on their way, a scent he recognized and began to like too well permeated stronger.

"Sting-san!" a feminine voice said behind him. He paused to turn back but was also surprised when his entire guild turned with him. They were all curious who was calling after Sting Eucliffe, one of the twin dragonslayers.

When Sting really got the chance to give her his attention, he was not prepared to meet the pleasant and almost too pretty smile Beth had wore on her face.

"I think you would've done a wonderful job and win. But it seemed you were at a disadvantage."

 _Her bright and clear eyes._

 _Her smile._

Gods, she looked to innocent. She is never meant for someone like him.

"Don't let it bring you down," she said.

Sting could not deny to himself that he liked her nearness. Her small and petite build was towered by his larger one, honed by many years of physical training. Her pleasant scent invaded his nose, and he took it all in, being secretly selfish.

However, reality hit him, and he remembered that his guild members were watching, probably savoring this moment to tease him later.

Sting cleared his throat.

"Thanks for your unnecessary concern, but I'm not worried. I let them have the point. I apologize, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." He saw a strange twitch on her face as if he had poked through her senses. But his guild members were staring, and he did not want to chance at revealing the bare connection he had with this girl.

Sting turned and began to resume walking, but he could still feel her eyes on him.

* * *

I watched as Sting turned away and continued his walking with the rest of his guild.

"Who's the girl? A new favored lady?" I could hear the man with the red hat say from the far distance.

"A country bumpkin like that? No way in hell," I then heard Sting's reply.

I guess I shouldn't have let it hurt me too much, but I liked that young and determined boy I met years ago. I remembered his energy so well, and the strength he channeled into his words when he spoke so passionately about him and his neko, Lector. I treasured him in my memories because he was the first interesting boy I had ever met. But fate has only brought me to reunite with this dragonslayer who saw me only as an annoyance.

"Country bumpkin…" I said to myself and laughed quietly while it still hurt.

* * *

"You didn't have to be mean to our angel," Lector said as he shut the door to their room.

"She's not our angel, Lector." Sting said as he shrugged his vest off.

"Well, she certainly is mine."

 _-No, she is mine!-_

The dragon's words within him rang out loud, and they shocked him. Lector had triggered something strange in Sting, and he felt emotions almost like anger… and even primal towards his best friend. It was odd.

"She helped us back on our feet, remember?" Lector said as he joined Sting on the bed.

"And I thanked her already, didn't I? Now, I don't want anything to do with her anymore."

"Can you really mean that when she is fated to be your mate?"

"Yes. I control myself, remember?"

Fate or not, she and him will not be. That was not the goal here, and it never will be.

More bothered by the idea of this fate, he rose from the bed and tossed his vest on again.

"Where are you going this late?" Lector asked.

"I need a woman," he simply said, and Lector stopped.

"Yeah, I will not follow you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. I tried to make it longer to compensate for the last short ones. Some Beth and Sting action in here for ya. Enjoy :)**

 **Note* - I don't know the name of Mermaid Heel's guildmaster, so I just made up a name. If anyone remembers or know, please help me out by commenting below. Thanks!**

* * *

"You're still up this late?" Risley yawned as she found me on the balcony, gazing at the moonlight.

"Yeah. The event has me so anxious these days, I'm not able to sleep much lately," I said. I have been feeling pretty antsy and nervous not because of the competition, but because of the blond dragonslayer.

"Don't worry, Beth. Mermaid Heel will do fine. We have our ace, Kagura-chan, with us all the way."

I nodded, trying to stay positive.

"By the way Beth, you were paying quite some attention to that blond dragonslayer, Sting."

My heart began to accelerate at that.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Risley-chan?" I had to seriously try hard to remain unaffected.

"Well, you were staring pretty intently at him today, and you looked worried about him losing."

"N-no it wasn't that! It's just that—"

Risley chuckled.

"Calm down, Beth." She rested a hand on my shoulder to reassure. "I won't tell anyone, although I am curious how you took interest in Sting Eucliffe. He is very handsome, I suppose."

"He is…someone I knew years ago. But those years have passed, and they don't matter much anymore." They certainly did not matter to Sting.

"Is that right? Well, don't think too much. Soft feelings will make you vulnerable to the enemies. We need to win."

I nodded and couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

"I was lenient about your failure today, Sting." Sting's master said as he paced back and forth slowly while Sting stared forward.

"It will not happen again, Master. Victory will be mine next challenge. Count on it."

"I'm holding you to your words. Knowing you and Rogue are dragonslayers, I don't expect any more losses. Sabertooth has to stay number one again this year."

"Yes, master."

The next match with Fairy Tail, he will be the victor.

* * *

On the second day of the Grand Magic Games, everyone anticipated to see Kagura fight Yukino. Alone, Kagura earned a lot of respect from many mages around the region. Yukino was noted because she was from the mighty Sabertooth, the same guild as Sting's.

"You got this, Kagura-chan!" Milliana shouted. "There is no way Kagura-chan would lose to the celestial mage."

"Of course not. She's powerful without unsheathing her sword already." Risley said confidently with her arms crossed.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like if she pulled out her sword." I said.

"Feel sorry for those she pulled it out on."

Kagura was Mermaid Heel's ace mage. She was s-class and lethal. Our guildmaster, Shara, trusted Kagura immensely and left the women in her care whenever she was gone. Everyone in the guild was an older sister to me since I am the youngest of Mermaid Heel.

"That Yukino won't stand a chance! Sabertooth will not win this. Dodge, Kagura-chan!" Milliana continued her support.

I could not help but steal a glance at Sabertooth's seating area, looking for a particular dragonslayer.

Sting Eucliffe leaned coolly against the stone walls with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the match with a very stoic face. Beth noticed most of the Sabertooth members were like that. Unlike other guilds, they did not bother to cheer for their guild mates or show any sense of support.

As if he suddenly felt my eyes on him, he rotated his face immediately towards mine and our eyes met for a brief few seconds. Embarrassed that he had caught me staring at him, I gasped and quickly turned away.

"You okay, Beth?" Risley asked.

"Yes. I was just worried for Kagura-chan."

"No need to be. Kagura-chan will do just great."

"And Kagura from Mermaid Heel wins!" the announcer said, and the crowd went crazy. All the girls in Mermaid Heel got excited and jumped for joy.

Then we watched Kagura step in front of Yukino, and said, "Your life… is mine."

Yukino had bet her life on the battle carelessly and owed it to Kagura.

When we reconvened with Kagura in the lobby again, everyone threw their arms around Kagura to congratulate her, causing her to get a little bit flustered.

"That was amazing, Kagura-chan."

"You showed Sabertooth for sure!"

"That little girl was stupid to bet her life."

"Enough," Kagura said.

"How about we celebrate with drinks on me?" Milliana said, and the other girls agreed with excitement.

"I'm underage," I reminded them of my sixteen years.

"It's alright! You can be there as long as you're not having alcohol." Risley confirmed. And the whole guild headed towards the tavern.

* * *

Sting watched in silence and pity as their master kicked Yukino out of the guild.

It was her fault for being so overconfident and bet her life against Kagura. Kagura's reputation was well-known, and she has demonstrated it real so far.

 _Measure the enemy's strength. Take the time to find their weakness._

"Rogue, care to join me at the tavern?" Sting asked.

"You should know I don't like those places," he replied. Sting sighed and signaled Lector.

"Party pooper as always," Sting said out the door.

* * *

"To Kagura! For the big win today!"

"To Kagura-chan!" The whole guild repeated after Milliana and everyone drank their glass whole. I sipped my cider because I was underage.

"Kagura, you displayed a great show of skills today," the bartender said. "Let tonight be on the house."

Everyone cheered at free beer and Kagura said her thanks.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the crowd went quiet.

"One of Sabertooth's twin dragons is here," someone near our table whispered though it was easy to hear them.

Sting Eucliffe walked in and noticed the silent atmosphere due to his appearance. It surprised him as if he was not aware of the effect his presence has. Then he took advantage of it to announce his arrival.

"I did not mean to intrude your celebration tonight, Mermaid Heel. Please continue," he said with a grin, flashing fangs.

 _Fangs…_

I had forgotten that he sported fangs as a dragonslayer. It was strange that his were sharper than any of the dragonslayers I had seen so far.

Our eyes caught again, and he noticed me. His brow raised as if surprised to see a country bumpkin like me hanging at a bar.

"Sting-san." A woman called out. She was the beautiful Jenny from Blue Pegasus, and she waved at him.

She looked like the hook-up girl for Sting tonight evidently by her tight, revealing clothes and heavy makeup.

Sting averted his eyes to focus on Jenny and made his way to her table.

* * *

It had not even been an hour, and Mermaid Heel seemed to have drank too much. Even Kagura was feeling it as her speech began to slur.

"Ano…Kagura-chan?" I began.

"What is it?"

"I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'm heading back to our hotel."

"Alright. We'll be back soon too. Be careful, Beth."

"Yes, I will." I slid from my seat and began to make my way to the door. I also noticed that Sting and Jenny had disappeared from their table.

On my way, I couldn't help but think of when I saw Sting with Jenny. They looked almost intimate. Were they dating? Was Sting Eucliffe that kind of man? To settle for a girlfriend?

I probably was thinking too hard until I bumped into another person, and I fell backwards first.

"Ah! Gomen!" The person I bumped into was a lady, and when I looked up, it confirmed to be Yukino-san. And she seemed to be crying? "Are you okay?" She still asked me.

"I'm fine, really." I got up on my feet. "Yukino-san?" I asked.

"Hai. I'm sorry to have bumped into you."

"Ah no! It's my fault. I wasn't looking at my way." Although I shouldn't have meddled in a business that was not my own, Yukino-san's wet face made me curious. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Y-yes." She wiped her tears. "I'm just on my way to rent a new room."

"New room? But don't you share a corridor with your guild?"

Sorrow and gloom washed over Yukino-san's face immediately, and she took a deep breath before a few small laughs.

"After a display of weakness and embarrassment, my guild no longer wants me. I'm no longer a part of Sabertooth."

"What!? What kind of rule is that?" I could not help but asked. "They're your guild, and your family."

"Family?" Yukino asked as if the word was foreign. "Sabertooth does not have any of that. It's alright. I deserve it for not being strong. Kagura was really great. Please tell her that I meant it when I offered her my life."

"I'm so sorry, Yukino." I said earnestly. "I hope things go well for you."

Yukino gave a small smile and a nod of thank you before she walked away.

Kicked out of Sabertooth? How could they do something so harsh to a member? Without even giving Yukino a second chance?

I turned back, heading towards the direction of the tavern. I needed to let Kagura know, and perhaps help plead for Yukino's life. The poor ex-Sabertooth member was going through so much already.

"Oh, Angel!"

Angel?

The neko! Sting Eucliffe's pet friend.

He insisted on calling me Angel that first day I met him again at the market.

 _"_ _Why are you calling me Angel?"_

 _Lector smiled brightly._

 _"_ _Because you saved Sting and me a long time ago. You're our angel."_

 _Their angel? Surely, Sting's opinion of me differed._

"What are you doing out so late, Lector?" I asked as I crouched down to meet the neko.

"Waiting for Sting to finish his business. He needs to satisfy his cravings."

"Cravings? I saw him at the tavern earlier, but he did not look like he was eating anything."

"Uh…" Although being a cat, I could see Lector was getting nervous. "Uh… hai… you know, being a man, he has uh… manly urges to take care of."

Manly urges?

Though I was young, I was not clueless. Some of my guild members have boasted about their experiences with their boyfriends before, and they did not care to who they spill, including virgin ears.

So, Sting was that kind of man. It all clicked why he met with Jenny tonight. And she seemed eager to be the one to please him.

"What about you, Angel?"

"I was on my way to my hotel, and I bumped into Yukino," I said. "She was crying. How could Sabertooth kick her out because of one loss? Isn't that too harsh?"

"That's none of your business," a deeper voice that sent cold chills down my back answered, and I froze. In my gut, it told me who it was, and I rose up, slowly turning around to confirm the newcomer.

I gasped at Sting, who was towering over me. I instinctively backed away, and my pulse began to quicken.

"If… If you're looking for Yukino, she went that way." I pointed to his left.

"I do not care for Yukino," he stated clearly.

His closeness was too intense, and I took another step back.

"But… she's your guild member. Your friend…"

An amused smile carved on Sting's face, and he cocked his head to the side.

Goodness, he truly was handsome.

"Friend? We're not friends, and she's no longer part of Sabertooth."

"She's your family. Your guild is your family. You share the same dream and protect it together."

"You're really naïve. A strong guild is based on power and abilities. But I don't expect you to understand that considering the limit of your…vegetable power." He smirked. "Yukino was weak, and that is not allowed in Sabertooth."

"You lost The Chariot race," I defended and immediately regretted it when Sting had moved so fast in anger, grabbing me, hauling me against his hard body. "S-she deserves a second chance…" I said in a shaky tone.

"Careful, little Beth. You don't understand my worth as a dragonslayer in Sabertooth."

"Sting-kun!" I could hear Lector protest.

 _Too close…_

His cobalt eyes stared down at me, while gripping my right hand. There was also that frightening smile of his, revealing fangs.

Then suddenly, the air changed, and I caught the strangest thing that flickered in his eyes.

 _Desire…_

Suddenly reminded of what this male dragonslayer was capable of, I tried to ease out of his grip.

"P-please let me go."

And as if he had awaken from a strange trance, Sting blinked once and immediately let me go.

"Don't interfere with our business again. Ikuzo, Lector." Sting said and began to walk.

"Goodnight, Angel!" Lector said, and I could only bid him a small smile because fear had taken a hold of me.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

What was he thinking? He already knew her scent tempted him. Why the hell was he hauling her against him like that? It seemed like that only whetted his appetite even more.

Little Beth was small, yet very soft. Too soft for his liking. Her small wrist felt delicate under his hold as if he could snap it if he applied any more pressure on it.

She had bright blue eyes that he had lost himself in it for a bit. Sting then caught the scent of her fear, and she resisted, pleading for him to let him go. That went against his dragon instincts. It hated the fact that she resisted him. He learned his dragon did not like "no" for an answer.

She was young and too innocent. Even if he decided to accept her as his mate anyway, she would know nothing of what happens between a man and a woman.

- _I will teach her everything.-_ His instinct said, and it seemed like a tempting idea.

 _-I would be her first and last of everything she experiences with a male.-_

Sting shook his head to clear his mind. Clearly, Jenny had not done her job right to calm his sexual needs. Perhaps he needed to call someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again with a chapter to this one! Please enjoy :)**

 **As always, all rightful content belongs to Hiro Mashima. This story is written purely for entertainment purpose only.**

* * *

The crowd went dead silent as the doors to the Pandemonium opened. And when Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail walked out into the light, everyone screamed in excitement to see the mage accomplished a defeat of a hundred monsters.

"Erza does live up to her reputation, doesn't she?" Risley said.

"She is never an opponent to underestimate," Kagura agreed.

Millianna was participating in this event, and Mermaid Heel along with other guilds besides Fairy Tail were bummed the competition was over with the lack of competition.

"So, that's the end of it? There is no rating second and third places?" I asked.

"Well, it's not fair at all." Risley said while crossing her arms.

"I'm sure the creators of the game would have an alternative competition," Kagura said.

And she was right. The announcer introduced an interesting device called the Magic Power Finder also known as the MPF. The device was designed to measure the extent of a mage's power. Each mage is supposed to summon power and hit the device in order for it to measure extent.

Our Millianna summoned her magic and aimed at the device which hit to a whopping 365. We shouted with excitement, hoping she would lead the competition. However, we were soon disappointed as other mages specifically from Sabertooth and Lamia Scale surpassed Millianna's score by hundreds and even thousands.

Then the machine broke when Cana from Fairy Tail hit it with an MPF measure of 9999. The crowd went crazy at the number, and it was evident who won today's second major competition. Fairy Tail was indeed a guild not to underestimate. The past few years they have dropped in ranks miserably, and Sabertooth climbed up quickly. This year, Fairy Tail's strongest mages returned from a strange disappearance of 7 years that no one could explained. They were in it to win it.

"I suspect Millianna has not been training hard enough," Kagura suddenly said and began walking out of our guild's seat section.

"W-wait, Kagura! You're not going to stay for the rest?" Risley began to chase after Kagura as her voice faded away.

I quickly went to go catch up to them as they headed for the food carts.

We had a break until the next competition, and this was where we headed.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

"Where are you going, Sting?" Rogue asked as he saw Sting rise from his seat.

"We have a thirty minute break, and I'm starving. Wanna go grab some food?"

"Sure, I will come with you."

The Twin Dragonslayers made their way down to the food carts while their Exceeds follow.

When they reached the food carts and started browsing around, there was a certain scene happening involving a particular someone, and they both could not help but stared.

"Mermaid Heel! Beautiful as always! The parfum of your guild…" Ichiya, the biggest dumbass of Blue Pegasus said as he sniffed the Mermaid Heel members. "—needs to be appreciated from men like us."

"Ichiya-sama, right as you always are!" And his stupid followers, the dumb Trios, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve said.

"Oh Kagura, Mermaid Heel's ace! You are indeed beautiful as everyone claims."

"Back off if you don't want my sword to be unsheathed," she said calmly without a flinch of emotion on her face.

"And you…" Sting's eyes followed Hibiki, who boldy caressed Beth's cheek. "Though you're young, you will be a beauty. I will wait to see it."

 _-Over our dead body._ \- His dragon instinct suddenly retorted.

Sting watched heat climbed to Beth's face, and she immediately backed away behind Kagura. That single, slight movement of hers stirred something strange in Sting…something nearly protective.

"K-Kagura-chan…" she said softly as if wanting Kagura to do something about the weird romantic jerks.

"Leave us alone this moment if you still want to breathe," she threatened calmly as her grip on her sword tightens.

Blue Pegasus awkwardly apologizes and leaves Mermaid Heel alone.

Behind Kagura's protective stance, he saw a flustered Beth touched her cheek as if finally experiencing a man's touch for the first time. Her expression was unreadable that did not tell Sting whether she liked it or hated it.

Sting knew for a fact that he hated it.

 _-Another male has touched our female, and we're not going to care?_ -

"You're clenching your fist too hard," Rogue suddenly said to break his observance of Beth. "People are going to misunderstand you."

Shocked at his own self, Sting spun around to head back.

"I thought we were getting food?" Rogue said.

"I lost my appetite," he said and walked back to their booth.

He should not care whether another man touched Beth or not. It was not his business, and he had decided he would not get involved with her. But his restraint was proving to be difficult every time he saw her now. This disgusting feeling he just had in his gut right now… it was too close to what people would call "jealousy."

* * *

 _"Though you're young, you will be a beauty. I will wait to see it."_

As much as I did not want to think about what just happened, Hibiki's words kept playing in my head. Was I more sensitive to it because I was still young, and I took it to heart due to my lack of experiences?

I am sure he was just toying with me. A guy like him would never be interested in a country bumpkin like me.

Every time it played in my head, my face felt hot again, and I began to fan it, or press my cold drink on my cheeks to cool them down.

I then remembered that I was overreacting in public and looked around to see if any of my guild members were staring at me. But they were not. Instead, I noticed the least of people to be staring at me.

Sting Eucliffe's eyes were on me, and when he noticed me looking at him, he did not even bother to look away. He boldly stared at me, and he looked…angry?

Was he angry at me?

When I noticed that he was not looking away, I cleared my throat and looked away first.

But then I could always feel his gaze on me, as if his eyes were burning through me. It was all so strange because the man who did not want to have anything to do with me, was suddenly staring at me as if he wanted to hurt me.

* * *

That night, Millianna won the match against Quatro Puppy's Semme, and we were once in the tavern again, celebrating for our second victory. I sipped my apple cider while the other legal members had rounds of beers.

Being younger than all of them, I was easily exhausted than them. Staying up and drinking at eleven p.m. was taking its toll on me, and I asked to excuse myself. They bid me goodnight and told me to be careful on the way back.

I left the tavern and walked in the dark streets with a lamp lighting my way through.

"Just two more years, and I can finally join them." I said to myself. Two more years and I will be able to know what beer tastes like and the joy of drinking it with friends.

As I was walking, I suddenly heard strange panting and hard breathing behind a building near me. A man and a woman. I did not have to see to know what was going on behind the building. I was young, but I was not completely unexposed to the topic of sex.

Suddenly embarrassed, I was going to run until their words stopped me.

"Sting…you seem more desperate than usual," a woman's voice said as she panted.

"But you like it hard, don't you?" he replied with grunts in between.

T-t-they were having sex! As that registered in my head, disgust and…pain stirred inside of me, and I ran. Pain? Why would that hurt me?

Because I held Sting dearly, and he was starting to disappoint me more. He was not who I thought he would grow up to be.

I tripped over uneven grounds and my lamp broke into pieces as the flamed burned out.

"Ouch…" I struggled to get up.

"Are you okay?" A male's voice said and instantly helped me up.

"I'm fine, thank—" I looked up, about to thank my helper, and realized it was Hibiki-san. "Thank you, Hibiki-san." I managed to say.

"You scraped your chin and arms." I did not even realize his fingers were holding my chin up. And when I did, I freaked out and immediately and pushed him away.

"I'm fine, really!" I quickly said. "Thank you for helping me."

"Are you sure? We should get that treated."

"It's okay. It's late, and my guild members can help me with it."

"Alright, if you insist." He finally gave up. "Listen, Beth… about what happened this morning, I did not mean to make you feel awkward at all. I was hoping we could actually be friends despite the tension between our guilds this morning."

"N-n-no need to apologize at all, Hibiki-san. But why would you want to be friends with me?" I felt the need to ask. Maybe I should not make this anymore awkward and just accept him as a friend.

"Well, you remind me of my younger sister. I think it would be enjoyable to have a fresh-minded youth around without me having to identify her as a woman."

"Oh, okay." I sort of understood what he was saying.

See… he would not see me in THAT kind of way. That makes him completely harmless as well.

"Alright. It is officially nice to meet you, Beth of Mermaid Heel. I'll see you tomorrow. Please treat your injuries."

"I will. Thank you, Hibiki-san."

We parted and I resumed my walk.

* * *

As I continued my walk, I could still feel the cement burns on my chin, elbows and knees. I should have been paying attention, but that moment had bothered me, and scared me into a run.

"Oi…" an all too familiar voice suddenly said behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, and I found Sting Eucliffe leaning coolly against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

How did I walk past him and not even realized?

I looked at him, cautious and unable to read what he was about to do. But Sting merely walked over to me and handed me my broken lamp.

"You dropped this during your run," he said.

I immediately gasped, afraid that he had realized I figured he and the woman were having sex behind the building.

"I only passed by and heard. I did not see anything, I swear!" I panicked.

Strangely, a corner of Sting's mouth lifted into an amused smile.

"I did not ask, but I knew you were there. Caught your scent. That was how I am able to tell this lamp belongs to you."

"O-oh." I quickly grabbed the lamp from him. "T-thank you. G-goodnight."

"Hibiki-san seemed kind to you. Are you that taken with him?"

"He is kind to me, but that is not really your business." I managed to say. Why did he bring up Hibiki-san?

"That man has more than friendship on his mind. Anyone can see it. Just like how anyone could see him touch your face so intimately this morning."

"How did you—"

"Rogue and I were getting food. Just like everyone in the crowd, we saw Blue Pegasus trolling Mermaid Heel this morning. However… the fact that Hibiki touched your face…" Sting had moved in closer, and his fingers surprisingly grabbed my face to bring it closer. "—does not sit well with me either." He lowered himself down and observed the scratch on my chin. "You hurt yourself."

Why does it matter to you, Sting?

Why did he almost sound like he almost cared for me? What are you trying to do by approaching me like this, Sting?

The second I saw the lipstick mark on his neck, I confirmed that he was comfortable toying every girl around like this. If I had imagine anymore, it was for nothing. This man was not capable of holding anyone dear to his heart. That's assuming if he had a heart at all.

"Please don't touch me," I said while also stepping away from him.

Sting smirked and dropped his hand.

"Don't overthink it. Just be thankful Hibiki is one man who would actually have the desire to touch you. I'll bid goodnight first since I have to prep for a match tomorrow."

And then he left. But with me, he left words that stabbed like a dagger. Though this man knew how to hurt me with his words, I could not overstep the fact that I still wanted to genuinely cheer for him to win. I remembered he wanted to be strong and fight those who had hurt him in the past.

"Good luck, Sting Eucliffe." I said as the distance between us had expanded.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

Friends? Hibiki was proving to be more sly than most. There was nothing friendly about what Hibiki harbored for Beth. He was just going to simply wait until Beth grows up.

It should not be bothering Sting so much, but Hibiki was becoming an irritation.

In one day, he has managed to lay hands on Beth twice.

 _-You're just going to stand by and watch others touch what is yours.-_

Sting could hear his dragon mocking him.

He touched her tonight while observing the scratch marks that marred her soft and pale skin. And he found that he craved to touch her even more.

"Please don't touch me."

Her words made him felt strange as if he was almost angry. She did not want his touch, and it seemed his dragon hated that very idea.

"Sting," Rogue's voice broke through his thoughts, pulling him back. "You're losing focus."

"Gomen. Let's do this again," he said and summoned white light from his palms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there again! This is the fight between the four dragonslayers in the Grand Magic Games told in Beth's POV.**

 **I had to re-watch the episode again to go into detail to describe it. But do enjoy!**

* * *

It was the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, and the Naval Battle concluded with Sabertooth's Minerva as the winner, butchering Fairy Tail's Lucy as a form of revenge and warning.

"She does not play fair at all," Millianna commented on Minerva's action.

"Sabertooth is a scary guild," I said, knowing that was the very truth. They even kicked out their own Celestial mage.

"Beasts," the only word Kagura said.

I could see Sting from here, and all I could see from him was a smug face. He was proud that his guild member was doing this to harness fear from other guilds.

They had no sense of sportsmanship but to crush anything else beneath them.

It was unfair. It was cruel.

"Next, we have the ultimate exciting tag team match between dragonslayers! That is not something you see every year!" The crowd went wild, and my heart began to pace as I anticipated this match since the day had started.

 _Good luck, Sting._

"Sabertooth's Twin Dragonslayers, Sting and Rogue!"

Sting and his partner, Rogue, strolled confidently out into the arena.

"He's so hot," Millianna pointed at Sting as he appeared fearless and ready to battle.

"Our Beth here knows him. She could probably hook us up," Risley suddenly said, and I began to protest.

"OH MY GOD, really? Beth! How do you know this hot man before any of us?" Millianna said.

"N-nothing like that. I ran into him when years ago. That was it," I quickly said.

"Really? Well, maybe you can introduced us to him and that Rogue man."

I could not give an answer, so I laughed awkwardly.

Into the battle, we witnessed the incredible beginning of the fight between dragonslayers.

Rising from the ground, Sting wiped his chin.

"I can't lose… For Lector's sake," he said and suddenly his body began to pulse with white light. It was light that could be extremely blinding. Strange tattoos began to etch themselves onto Sting's golden skin, and it happened on his face as well. The air around him began to charge as if something impending on doom was happening.

"Kagura-chan… what's happening?" I asked, realizing the fear laced in my tone. So far, I have watched Sting get hurt multiple times, and now he was charged with strange power.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I hear they are Third Generation Dragonslayers, meaning they were raised by dragons and at one point, implanted a Dragon lacrima into their systems. This allows them more control to activate their dragon powers and Dragon Force at will. It's a high level of power."

I watched as Sting confidently strolled to his opponents.

"Rogue, hang back. I'll take care of them." He said and easily waved his partner's assistance off.

It was evident the tides will turn and the air charged with new energy. In less than a second, Sting had moved in closely to throw a fist a Natsu to which he quickly dodged. As Gajeel tried to sneak in for an attack, Sting's right arm aimed, a bright white beam of light shot out like laser, hitting his opponent. Gajeel and Natsu were still impressive as they quickly rebounded from their positions and went hand-to-hand combat with Sting. Though it was him against two dragonslayers at this time, Sting was equally fast and enduring. His strength was a match to theirs as they could not land a blow on any single part of his body. They were fast, but he was faster as he dodged them both and jumped high into the sky.

"Hakuryuu no…Holy Breath!" he summoned and white light came from his mouth, indicating as flames would come from a dragon. The white light shaped into a beaming sphere, engulfing the entire arena.

We all had to shield our eyes as they could only absorb so much light.

 _"_ _Lector and I will train hard to beat those who beat us. We'll be strong."_ I recalled those words years ago when I helped them both. He was such a determined boy, ready to right those who wronged him and his dear Neko.

 _You have gotten so much stronger, Sting-san…_

When the light and air cleared, the arena was visible again. However, it had collapsed, shocking everyone with the magnitude of his power. The arena's surface had disappeared, revealing layers and layers of its construction.

Sting dove into the collapsed arena after Natsu and Gajeel to finish them off. He was no longer visible to the audience, so Lacrima vision took over to film everything.

In the middle of his diving, Natsu was able to shoot a breath of fire at him, and Gajeel aims at him with his iron pole. He managed to dodge both attacks and landed swiftly onto the ground. He brought his hands into the air in a stance, ready to summon magic again.

"The light of the White Dragon purifies all things." White light appeared again, and he aimed the shot at his opponents. "Holy Ray!"

Natsu and Gajeel seemed to have taken the blow hard and landed with a thud on the ground. They went unconscious, and the crowd went silent to wonder if this was really it.

I smiled and secretly cheered inside as Sting threw his fist into the air. My eyes directed to Lector to see if he was watching, and I could see that he was in tears.

 _Sting…you wanted to be strong. That I remember of you._

He put his fist down and turned to look at his opponents. Then, I saw something I never imagined I would ever see from him. He genuinely smiled. A true smile from his heart. It was a beautiful sight to hold.

"But… you were really strong, Natsu-san… Gajeel-san."

As he and Rogue began to walk back, the awakening of his opponents surprised everyone, especially to the Twin Dragons.

"Don't be hasty," Natsu said as he and Gajeel struggled to get up. "Shit, I hurt all over."

"H-h-how is this…possible?" Sting, showing emotions I did not think he was even capable of. He was truly surprised.

In a quick moment, Natsu had pushed Gajeel onto a cart and kicked him out of the battle himself. He spurred to fight with the Twin Dragons, showing magic even more powerful than before.

As Sting took a hit, my grips on the rail tightened, and my heart began to pace as if I could not breathe.

 _How? He was so sure of his victory. Sting had wanted this so bad!_

No matter how hard Sting and Rogue fought to stand up, they were destined to go down again. They summoned their last spell which amazed everyone how capable both Twin Dragons were. Unison Raid. It was a spell that would take a very long time to master, however the link and concentration between the two Twin Dragons were so great, they were able to master this for their young age.

"Seieiryu Senga!" Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang.

It produced a great flash ball of both light and shadow, aiming at their opponent.

However, it never hit Natsu.

Their last powerful spell summoned all of their magic, giving Natsu the advantage to knock them both out.

The Twin Dragons were utterly destroyed, and I watched as Sting laid unconsciously on the ground.

"Sting…" his name slipped from my mouth, and I watched him defeated, marred entirely of the damages he took from battle. My heart ached, and his pain felt like they were my pain. I felt so much hope in this battle from him, and to have it crushed… It would have killed him inside.

"Beth?" I heard Kagura suddenly say my name, and I turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm…?" I felt hot liquid spilling from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. Had I been crying this whole time and was not even aware of it?

"Why are you crying?" Risely said.

"W-what? No, I'm not crying! The dust got into my eyes when the arena collapsed. I-I'm going to the restroom really quick."

I managed to make my way down the stairs and run for the bathroom. But what only stopped me from going further was seeing Lector.

"Lector!" I said and ran towards the Neko.

"Angel!" I opened my arms for him, and he did for me. It was a strange instinct for me, but I embraced the neko. It seemed both of us understood, and we only needed the comfort we could get to ease our pain for Sting. "He lost!" Lector cried. "He fought so hard, and he lost! What am I going to do, Angel? He'll never forgive himself."

"Shhh…" I caressed his head and tried to ease his crying. "There there… I know he fought really hard."

"I don't care if he lost. He still is the strongest to me."

"Me too. There are some battles people cannot win. Sting-san has found a challenge that he just needs to work much harder in order to overcome," I said as I wiped my own tears. "I know he wanted this very bad. He wanted to prove to you that he will be the strongest, and I'm glad you see him that way despite the great loss he took today."

Lector pulled back and sniffed.

"Angel, do you want to come and see him with me?"

"Me?"

"Yes. He sustained heavy injuries and was taken to the infirmary to get treated. Sting is strong, so he'll withstand anything. I know he'll be up in a day or two...maybe even three because of severe injuries. But, do you want to go see him with me?"

"I…I don't want anyone to misunderstand anything," I said to Lector honestly.

"It will be fine. The rest of the guild is back at the hotel calling it a day. A few minutes will do no harm, I promise."

I quickly glanced around to make sure no one I know was around before making a decision.

"Okay," I said and followed Lector to the infirmary.

I had sneaked away from my guild members and did not even both to tell them where else I was heading to. If they knew I had gone to visit the enemy, I would hear it all night.

Lector and I made our way to the infirmary, and I followed his small, mahogany furred body to a room that the door was slightly opened. We both made our way in and closed the door tightly. And when I turn around to see Sting unconscious on the bed, I broke and tears came rolling down again. My legs were shaking as if I was walking on jelly. I could hardly make my way to his bed until Lector came to hold my hands gently and pulled me closer to Sting.

"Oh gods…" I said as I stared at the injuries and wounds from the blows he had taken from Natsu and Gajeel. My hand instinctively reached over to touch the scratches on his cheeks. His golden skin was marred and hot. It seemed his body was fighting to heal the injuries and a fever had risen to be proof of it.

I looked around for anything to help cool him. There was a sink and some towels to which I immediately kicked into action to wet one with cold water. I brought it back to him and placed it over his forehead.

"He's breaking into a fever," I told Lector.

"Sting was strong to last this long, and he still breathes. He had trained so hard to withstand and endure tough fights. My guild spurs with each other all the time. That's how he was able to endure the rounds with Natsu and Gajeel."

I could not help but smile at how adorable Lector was to speak so highly of Sting.

"Sting-san is very lucky to have a friend like you," I said.

"And he's lucky to have you too."

"Ah… I don't think we can say the same for me. I'm…not anyone important to him."

"Sure, you are. He just does not know it yet."

I was not sure what Lector was talking about, but I did understand that Sting did not care much about me. Whatever I helped him with in the past, he had thanked me and forgotten.

"Lector, I have to go now before my guild starts looking for me. Take great care of him?" I asked.

"Of course. Will you come visit again, Angel?" He pleaded.

"I can't promise, but I will try. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Angel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wah! I didn't realize this would be a long chapter of over 3,000 words! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it too. Brace yourself for some feels hopefully? ;D**

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

 _"_ _I told them you are the strongest, and they think I am lying! I hate it when people say bad things about my friend!"_

Sting woke from his deep slumber, and wondered why he was having these memories again.

 _Ah… because I had lost. I had lost to Natsu-san and Gajeel-san!_

 _I'm so sorry, Lector. I could not be the strongest in your eyes._

Sting tried to sit up, but his ribs were still sore even though they were healing tremendously.

"Sting-kun!" In the midst of his struggle to sit up, Lector came in and rushed to help Sting. "I don't think you should be sitting up at all!"

"It's fine. My body hates lying down for too long now. Ow!" he winced as he accidentally put pressure on a sore spot.

"I knew it was fruitless to stop you anyway, you stubborn." Lector tried to help him even though the difference between their sizes was vast. Sting appreciated his effort.

"Thanks," he said. "Where did you come from?"

"Checking on Rogue," Lector replied.

"How is he?"

"Well, he isn't up yet. Frosch has been shedding tears for three days now."

"Three days?! Rogue and I have been out that long?"

"Uh huh. What was worse for you was your fever. You broke out pretty hot for the first two days. Good thing Angel was here to help it go down."

That caught his attention really well, and his pulse skipped a beat on it.

"Angel?" Sting asked, knowing already who Sting was referring to.

"Yes. After the battle, Angel and I found each other, and she was crying. Then I took her to see you here, and she cried when she saw your condition. You had a really bad fever in your unconscious state, and she helped cooled you down."

"Why…would she cry for me? Or…care for me like that?" Sting shook his head and rubbed his face. "I don't understand that girl."

"Is it so hard for you to understand? She just wants to be our friend," Lector said, getting almost too offended. It was safe to say he is "Angel's" biggest fan.

 _Friend…_ was that all there is to it?

"It would be nice if you could thank her when you get better, Sting-kun. She did not have to be here, but it was really nice of her. Angel has such a pure soul," Lector said dreamily.

"This just make me feel like I'm in debt to her, Lector. And I usually collect the debt. Not the other way around."

"Stubborn like always," Lector rolled his eyes.

Sting decided to suck it in. Perhaps it was only a common courtesy to thank her for her actions.

"Alright. I'll thank her when I get better. Happy?"

Lector nodded.

"Now that you're up, should I just bring her here to confirm you're feeling better now?

"No, that's alright." Sting quickly said. "I… don't want to see her. That would be awkward. Lector I hope you know that I am not as friendly with people as you would want me to be."

"Of course I know that. But I only make an exception for Angel. Can't you, too?"

"No. I don't want to get to know her. I pretty much don't want anything to do with her."

"Wow… you a really are a jerk, Sting-kun."

"I get the feeling you're becoming really good friends with 'Angel' and forgetting about me."

"That's not true. I just want to do good and acknowledge someone who cares for us and not for your handsome looks and our fame as Sabertooth members."

Sting sighed.

"Everyone is out for themselves, Lector. You and I only have each other to watch our backs. Everybody else is just selfish."

"Not Angel. She's not like that."

Sting leaned his head against the bed framed and closed his eyes. An image of Beth came floating into his mind, and she was smiling like the second time she met him. Everything about her smile said it all. She was pure and innocent, like a ray of sunshine.

"Not your Angel, huh?" He said and scoffed to himself.

* * *

Not too long after Sting woke up, Rogue woke as well. Sting was able to make it to Rogue's room without any help. After tonight, they both will be good as new.

"Natsu-san did a good number on us," Sting said as he pulled a chair to sit next to Rogue who was sitting still in his bed.

"Yeah. I think we both underestimated their strength. We did not get to see the extent of Gajeel, but I'm sure he would be just as powerful."

"Those two were something else. But we won't let them win again when the match of the guilds happen. We'll take back those points," Sting said.

"Yeah."

"As weird as this may sounds… I admire the strength Fairy Tail shares. They bring… different things to a guild."

"Yeah," was all Rogue said again. Then he broke the silence after a few minutes. "Friendship, comrades, and family… those don't exist in Sabertooth."

That night, Sting and Rogue recovered a lot faster than expected. Their body bounced quickly to their soon-to normal conditions, and they were out of the infirmary. That night back in the Sabertooth chamber, their Master wanted a meeting with the entire guild.

Sting still don a bandage around his forehead, and Rogue had one wrapped around his ribs. With their exceeds, they both made their way into the meeting room where Master sat with his brooding face as always. The other guild members stood in their positions.

"To think that we have suffered such a great loss… I am embarrassed of this guild," he began. His grip on his chair tightened. Though many did not see, Sting could see and hear the squeak of the wood with his heightened senses. He was sure Rogue had noticed it too. "Sting and Rogue," he called for the Twin Dragons to step forward.

"Yes, Master." Sting and Rogue both answered.

"Because you two are third generation dragonslayers and have claimed to kill dragons before, I had so much hope for you both. I was confident we would win this match. But I was wrong. You both were utterly destroyed in that arena."

"We are sorry we did not fulfill our duties," Sting said with his eyes meeting his Master's.

"You are sorry? Sorry does not repent for a great loss. If sorry was all that it took, I would have forgiven Yukino a long time ago. What you both need is to be stripped of your emblems as Sabertooth mages."

That had caught both of their attention. To be without a guild… Sting could not recall a time of that again. He felt strong and powerful in the name of a fierce guild. He liked it that he was finally acknowledged and could defend himself and Lector when danger approached.

"Please Master… do not be harsh on them both. Sting and Rogue really did try their best, but Fairy Tail's dragonslayers were powerful unlike any other," Lector decided to step in on his own accord.

"Huh?" Master suddenly was taken back, wondering how someone would talk to him in such a manner. He eyed Lector in a disgustedly. "Who are you?"

"M-master? It's Lector. I have been a member since Sting-kun has joined," Lector said and even peeled the back of his vest to show his Sabertooth emblem.

"I do not remember giving weaklings to join my guild!" A flash of white light suddenly happened, the source appearing from Master's hand, and Lector began to dissipate.

"LECTOR!" Sting shouted at the top of his lungs, lunging to grab Lector before his entire being disappeared forever.

"Sting-kun…" Into thin air, Lector was no more.

Sting felt the uncontrollable anger coursing through his body, his blood boiled dangerously at the sight of his best friend's disappearance.

"Why… WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Channeling all his magic into his fist, he sent it flying towards his own master's abdomen. His master flew across the floor with a hole burned through his abdomen.

Sting's action shocked the entire guild, rendering them with speechless surprise, gaping eyes and hanging jaws. Just who in their right mind attacks their own master?

"Enough!" The Lady Minerva appeared before her father's body to prevent Sting from doing anything more. "You've done enough damage, Sting. Lector is not dead."

Those four words confused Sting even greater.

"I've locked him in a space capsule before my father could even get to him. You and Rogue have disappointed the guild greatly. Do your part tomorrow and use your new founded strength to crush all the other guilds. Only then will I release Lector to you. And a final thought, it is only right that Sting takes place as the new master of Sabertooth."

The entire guild gasped in surprise and talks began.

"Minerva, you!" Master began to protest.

"Shut up, father. You lost to him just now. That makes you weak, and clearly Sting is the strongest from us right now. Sabertooth does not have room for the weak. We're just following your own philosophy."

"You little bitch," Master muttered.

Huffing for deep breaths, Sting could not comprehend what just happened. All he knew was that he needed air, and he needed to be out of this damn place. Looking once more at the place Lector last stood, Sting ran from his guild to seek for anything that would give him the comfort for the loss of his best friend.

"Sting!" He could hear Rogue call from a distance. But he ran, and did not turn back at once.

* * *

I hope he was feeling better now. I have not heard back from Lector yet, and it began to worry me again. I had the strangest urge to run to the hospital to check on him myself, but I did not want to risk being seen by people. It would stir strange rumors that I could never cover up. And I certainly did not want to drag my guild into the middle of it.

After training, the night was cool and nice which tempted me to go for a walk. I think all I could really use right now was some peace of mind to help prepare me for tomorrow's competition. I have not been performing well in this Grand Magic Games at all, and it was such a disappointment to my guild. They depended on my help, and I feel so useless because I could not give my all.

Tonight, Lake Fiore was looking more beautiful than any other night. It sparkled beautifully as the bright moon ahead of it shone down. I ran to the metal fence placed around the lake, and rested my arms on the rail. The air smelled nice too. Unfortunately there was nothing this gorgeous of a scenery back at where Mermaid Heel was. The only beautiful place I had clear memories of was my hometown. Though in the country, it was warm with sun rays peeking through the apple trees. A small blue pond was nearby our country house with sparkling waters that tempted for a quick swim. There was the fresh smell of apples and lemons every year.

While I was busy reminiscing my hometown, I immediately felt a hard body pressed against my back, making me gasp out loud in surprise. Muscular arms had locked my entire body with each arm on either side, gripping the rail. My first instinct was to turn around to see this mysterious presence, and I tried, but the being behind me did not let me budge at all.

"Stay still…" he said almost too roughly. "Just for a moment…" His breathing was a bit harsh as if he had been running a marathon, and he was breathing closely with my head under his chin.

But I knew that voice. And the navy-colored gloves over his arms…

 _Sting-san…_

I stopped struggling, and did what he wanted. As much as I tried to calm down, and loosen the tension in my body, there was no absolute way to do so. His presence behind me was too strong to ignore. With Sting pressed so closely against me like this, it made me confused. It confused me that I almost seemed to enjoy his larger body against mine. Was that too perverse? Thinking about it flamed my cheeks, and I was pretty sure they were tomato red by now.

Just why is he embracing me like this? The tone of his voice sounded strange… like he was wounded.

"Ano…Sting-san…" I began. "Is everything alright?"

Although I could not see, I could feel him smell me, and he exhaled.

"How is it that you can offer me the comfort I need?" he asked once his breathing had returned normal. It didn't sound like it was a question directed to me. I felt his body pressed closer to me, and my breathing quickened.

"Tomorrow… I will be forced to hurt you and your guild. Whatever kind thoughts you have of me now, I suggest you toss them away. It will hurt less for you."

"I-I don't understand, Sting-san. I am yours and Lector's friend."

"I don't need a friend, Little Beth! I cannot afford these emotions because they will just make me weak. Lector and I have been fine for the past years, and I think it is safe to say that we don't need you."

Ever since the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Sting had been revealing as a personality trait that he was a very forward person. He was bold, and whether he hurt someone or not, he was going to say it. I finally felt the sharpness of his words that cut me. He was embarrassed of me, and had been avoiding me because I was weak. For someone so great like Sting, why would he want to hang with a nobody like me?

 _Weak… vegetable power. Grocery outlet…_

That was all I am to him this entire time. Never once had he considered me an old friend who lent a hand in the past. He said his thank you and had clearly moved on.

I tried to hold back the tears, but it was impossible. I tried to be patient with this man, hoping he would acknowledge my friendship, but it was fruitless.

 _Perhaps saying goodbye was a good idea after all. We are on two different levels._

"I…" It was difficult to control the shaky tone in my voice. "I-I am sorry that I ever bothered you or embarrassed you. I am sorry that I am weak with useless magic. I am sorry that I keep trying to rekindle a friendship you already dismissed a long time ago. I... am sorry that I took the freedom to grow feelings for you from afar. What I am not sorry for is helping you and Lector years ago. I'm happy you have found a place for you both, and you both can grow stronger from here." I could not stay trap in this position anymore. It was conflicting my thoughts and feelings, so I pushed his arm away and stepped out. Surprisingly, he let me, and I was able to break free with a few steps away from him and my back turned against him. "I hope someday you'll be able to open yourself to others and accept kindness and friendship for what they are. Please tell Lector goodbye for me. And… goodbye, Sting-san."

 _Walk away, Beth. That's right. Walk away. You have done many years just fine by yourself, you can do it again._

My heart ached. This goodbye felt wrong, but I had to come to terms with it. Maybe I was the problem after all, getting all too sensitive about this. If he did not want my friendship, that was just that. Perhaps I was overreacting.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

She was crying…

Sting did not understand the extent of his words, but he had hurt her. She was an idiot and apologized for many things that she did not have to. It made him feel like…a monster.

 _-She left us because you allowed her to leave us.-_

 _It was a rational decision,_ he told his dragon.

- _Nonsense. You are not capable of friendship and love. But she was going to be the one to teach you all of that. Now she is gone forever. Are you satisfied that you have pushed her away?-_

"Shut up!" Sting slammed his fists on the rail. "I don't need her. She is not important as retrieving Lector now."

Sting recalled just how right it had been a few minutes ago being close to Beth. She smelled like fresh lemons; so simple and clean. So simple and innocent. He had savored the feel of her small back against his larger front. She was a tiny little thing, and it was without a doubt that he could really do damage to her physically.

Unfortunately all that he could savor tonight was the end of it. There would be no more encounters with Little Beth. She had cleanly cut ties with him and had wished him good luck.

 _Lector would be angry… but he'll have to accept this._

Sting needed to be ruled by rational thoughts and strength. They were the only concentrated components he needed at the moment to get Lector back. He had to defeat all guilds with the new founded strength that had awakened inside him. It was power surging in his body he had never felt before all because of Lector's friendship.

 _Ah… so this is what Fairy Tail meant when they said to fight for friends and family._

* * *

"Where have you been out so late?" Kagura leaned coolly against the door as I tried to sneak in.

"K-Kagura-chan! You startled me." I said and clutched my chest.

"Startled you? You should've returned two hours ago. Beth, I don't approve— are you crying?!" Kagura had noticed the running tears on my face, and I tried to duck my way out of it.

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Beth! Come here!" She held onto my arm, and her strength managed to whip me around. She stared at my face and softened her approach. "Hey… why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Kagura-chan. Please, I just—"

"It's Sting Eucliffe isn't it?" She bluntly asked, and I gasped.

"H-how… did you…"

"Beth, I have noticed the way you stared at him every time we're in the stadium. I put it all together when I saw you crying during his and Rogue's match with Natsu and Gajeel. Ever since then, you've been moping around, and pacing as if waiting for something… like his condition? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I… did have feelings for him. Now, I have to not have feelings for him. Sting-san is different from what I thought he would be. We're both very different people, it seems. But I don't need to be thinking about this right now. I need to focus and get a goodnight's rest for tomorrow."

My enthusiasm was able to rouse a smile from Kagura, and she caressed my hair gently.

"You're always such a positive person, the brightest of the sunrays."

"At least I'm not totally useless after all, right?" I laughed at my own self, and Kagura did not find it funny after all.

"You've never been useless to me. You have been able to keep the positive vibe within our guild, Beth. You have the strongest and kindest heart I have ever seen. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

 _Good. I can be of some use after all._

"Thank you, Kagura-chan."

We bid our goodnights to each other, and I crawled into bed, dreading about what is to come tomorrow. There would be a good chance he and I will encounter each other. And when it comes to it, one of us has to win. It was clear that Sting would be the victor if I ever went against him… not just because I was weak but because I would not be able to bring myself to hurt him.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AGAIN! I'm currently on winter break, so I'm attempting to push for a few chapters. Here is one I was able to complete.**

 **Enjoy and as always, thank you for your interest in this fanfiction.**

* * *

"IT IS WHAT EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR! THE FINAL MATCH OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES WHERE ALL PARTICIPANTS OF EACH GUILD WILL GO AGAINST OTHER GUILDS. THIS IS A FIGHT FOR ALL WITH ELIMINATION POINTS. EVERY GROUP HAS A HIDDEN LEADER, MEANING THEY CONTAIN THE MOST POINTS. KNOCK THEM OUT, AND YOU ARE CLOSER FIRST TO PLACE!" The announcer opened the last day's event.

It was obvious that each guild's ace mage would be the leader of the team, holding the most points: Minerva from Sabertooth, Jura from Lamia Scale, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Bacchus from Quatro Puppy, and Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Only Fairy Tail was left with an unknown leader. But suspicions have rose to either Erza or Laxus. They were Fairy Tail's strongest assets right now for their participating guild.

After we had been distributed around the virtual city, I was not careful enough, that I failed to see Quatro Puppy behind me. He took me out immediately, and I gave one point away.

"I already knew that I'd be out first," I mumbled to myself and left the stadium to head up to our balcony. I watched the rest of the teams fight, and as time went by, it was only down to Kagura and Millianna.

"Ehhhhhto! Sting has defeated Bacchus! He gives five points to Sabertooth!" Sting had came out of nowhere and punched Bacchus down into the cement floors. The rest of Quatro Puppy were trembling in fear, and Kagura wiped them from behind. As I think it would be a match between Kagura and Sting, Sting had already disappeared before Kagura could catch on.

 _What are you playing at, Sting?_ I wondered.

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

 _Save your strength and avoid Kagura and Jura. Let them exhaust themselves._

Sting recalled Lady Minerva's words. He was strategically forced to stay hidden until the number of participants was down. In the dark corner of the virtual city, he waited.

* * *

One by one, many participants began to give out. Our last hope was Kagura, and she had given out when she fought against Minerva. Mermaid Heel was officially out of the competition, but I could not careless. My friends were out there and hurt. They were stretched to their max, and many of them were unconscious. I was only here intact because I got out early and barely took a hit.

"Ehhhhto! Now it's only Fairy Tail versus one Sabertooth member! Who will victory go to?"

Erza had taken out Sabertooth's leader which was Minerva. Now all they needed to bring down was Sting. And at that thought I actually grew fearful for Sting. Sure, he was strong, but there were five Fairy Tail members after him. Even in a weak state, the determined looks on their faces spoke of their strengths. Fairy Tail was serious about victory this year.

I clutched my hands to my chest, silently praying for him.

 _Please be okay, Sting._

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

He had stayed hidden until now where he strode confidently into the arena, now revealing himself in perfect condition. That was their strategy: Let everyone exhaust themselves and let a perfectly conditioned mage wait out to the end to give the final blow.

Sabertooth had chosen Sting as the final blow.

* * *

I watched him as he stood calmly in the center of the arena with his eyes closed, using his ears for his sight, given his superior senses. He was listening to his enemies' footsteps.

If he take out all Fairy Tail members, he would achieve entirely nine points ahead of the competition. Their leader would be five points, and the rest would be a point each. IT was still a possibility that he could easily wipe them out, given their current rough conditions. Erza was basically using a walking stick to support her leg injury from her battle with Minerva. The others were limping. But as I have thought earlier, there were five of them and only one of him.

In a few minutes, they managed to make their way into the arena to meet Sting. He opened his eyes, and a sadistic smile I have seen too often from him appeared.

"All of you were wizards I have looked up to for seven years," he began.

"We'll beat you one on one. Who do you want?" Gray Fullbuster stepped into to take him on.

Sting merely smiled at it as a joke.

"All at once would be fine. With your injuries, one-on-one would be boring."

 _Do you have no compassion, Sting? Were you always this cruel and ruthless?_

"You better not underestimate, Fairy Tail," Juvia Lockser said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm giving you all respect. That's why I'm gonna crush all of you together!" He flexed his fist to test in front of Fairy Tail. "I'm gonna show Lector how strong I am."

I shook my head by instinct, realizing how wrong and confused he was being. Lector already knew how strong Sting is. Why did he have to try so hard?

"I don't know who you're talking about. But are you being serious?" the tall blonde man, Laxus Dreyar, said.

"I am being serious. I have gotten stronger. Losing Lector has awakened a new strength in me."

Ehhh? Losing Lector? My heart clenched at the sound of that. What happened to him, and Sting did not even tell me last night? Please tell me it's not true!

"For Lector's sake, and the for the sake of my best friend…I'm going to beat all of you."

"Fine. If you're that prepared, then we'll fight you, Sting!" Erza fearlessly said as she stomped her staff to the ground hard.

"That's what I want to hear." I watched in awe and in pain at the same time, as Sting summoned his beautiful white magic. A pure white beam began to circle around him as white light also appeared to glow from his hand. "I'll show you my new awakened power."

Did losing Lector push you to this point, Sting? Were emotions finally able to reach you to let you tap into a new founded strength?

* * *

 **STING'S POV**

All of sudden, the white light disappeared from Sting, and he looked at Fairy Tail with blood leaving his face. He was shocked to see how fearless all of the Fairy Tail members stood against him.

They were ready to fight him no matter how injured they were already from previous battles.

 _All of them are already worn out… So beat up, one push can knock them over. Dammit, I came this far. What are you hesitating for, dumbass?_ Sting said to himself as he stared at the fearless Fairy Tail members. _If I beat all of them, I would've kept my promise to the lady. I'll be able to see Lector. That's right. Lector!_

He tried to step forward, but his body would not listen.

 _Move… Lector has made me stronger. Strong! Stronger! I will win._

Again he tried to force his legs into action, but it felt as if a force was holding him back strongly. Then, he gave out. Sting dropped down to both knees in front of Fairy Tail, pathetically.

"I give up," he painfully uttered those words."

He could hear the audience screamed and cheered to celebrate Fairy Tail's victory in the competition. This meant they had won the Grand Magic Games of this year, and it was the end for Sabertooth.

 _I did not win. It's the end of Lector and I._

Then he heard someone walking towards him.

"Sting, why didn't you come after us?" Erza asked him.

 _Yes... why did he not make a move for them?_

"I had a feeling I couldn't meet him. Before, I thought I'd be able to meet him if I won… but for some reason, I felt like I couldn't meet him." Sting rubbed his face pathetically. "I don't understand it myself. You people are so radiant that I didn't think I could meet him the way I am now."

Why did he need to explain himself to people? What will Lector think of him now? He would be the weakest, the most pathetic.

"Sure you can," he suddenly heard Erza said.

"Er-chan!" Sting looked up, and saw Millianna from Mermaid Heel run into the arena, carrying someone. Not just someone…

"LECTOR!" Sting shouted and shot from the ground to run for his best friend.

Lector opened his eyes and hopped off Millianna's arms.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" He could hear Lector cried as they ran towards each other.

After what felt like forever, Sting and Lector reached each other, embracing as if tomorrow was their last. He was crying like an idiot, but Sting did not care. His best friend had returned to him safely, and that was all that matter at the moment.

* * *

I wiped the continuous tears from eyes as I watched Sting embraced Lector. This was all that mattered only. This was why he was telling me he will need to fight me and my guild. It was all to save Lector, his only best friend.

 _I understand now, Sting. I am just glad you and Lector are together again._

"Kagura-chan!" My attention was diverted once I heard Millianna's voice below. Kagura was being carried away by the medical team.

Immediately, I bolted from my seat, and ran down to meet them both.

"Millianna-chan!" I said as I reached them.

"Beth-chan!" She immediately hugged me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay. I was out the first few minutes the competition started. But you have sustained some injury, didn't you?" I began to inspect her body to make sure she was okay.

"I'm alright. Not as nearly bad as Kagura-chan. She took some major hits. Let's help them roll her into the infirmary."

"Yes, okay."

* * *

 ** _Two days later…_**

"You look better," Sting said as he pulled a chair next to Rogue's bed in the infirmary.

"Yeah. Gajeel did a good number on me," Rogue admitted pitifully.

"It's alright. That just means they're strong, and we just have to train harder to reach their level."

Rogue looked at Sting strangely, and cocked his head to the side.

"You seemed to have come to terms with these losses," Rogue said.

Sting sighed out loud.

"Let's just say Fairy Tail has put many new perspectives for us. I'm beginning to think the only way for us to grow strong and advance forward as a guild is to understand that we're more than just a guild to each other." Sting could not believe he was saying these cheesy things, and he actually meant every word. "We're friends, and closer to family, since we train together and fight for the same dream."

"I…" Rogue began. "I couldn't have agreed more."

"As Sabertooth's new master, I'm changing many things up. We're not continuing as an emotionless guild anymore."

"I forgot that you are our new master. It's strange."

"Isn't it?" Sting asked as well. He was still waiting to wake up from this dream. He now had his own guild. And many people have been saying it's rare to have such a guild master at the age 19. "I'm still finding it hard to believe. Our Lady gave me the title, and she just disappeared with her father. I haven't seen either of them since the last competition."

"Yeah. In a strange way, I am glad they're both gone. I feel that they're… poison to our guild."

"Yeah… but… she is still our lady. For better or worse, we have to find her again. She is a member of our guild."

"Whatever you say, Master Sting." Rogue managed to let out a chuckle as he tried to sit up.

"Oi oi, don't treat me like that. I'm still Sting Eucliffe. Don't treat me any different, Rogue. I don't want to be poisoned in the head that I need to act superior because I'm Master of Sabertooth now. It would lead us back to square one."

"Yeah. Alright," Rogue clapped a hand on Sting's shoulder, and revealed a small smile.

Right, this would be the start of a new Sabertooth. Fairy Tail has only paved the way for them to make a new beginning, and a bright one at that.

Sting closed the door to let Rogue rest. That afternoon, he had the urge to do something strange, something so unlike him.

When he reached Sabertooth's quarter again, he saw Lector reading a book on the sofa. Sting sat next to him.

"Neh, Lector…" he began.

"Hmm?" Lector answered without looking away from his book. It must have been a good book.

"What do you say we… pay Angel a visit?" Ah, yes… he said it. That was something strange he wanted to do today.

"What?" This time, he managed to get Lector to look up from his book.

"Oi… don't make me repeat myself."

"Master Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, are you blushing?" Lector teased as he tried to hold back a smile.

"N-no, I'm not blushing!" he quickly said and turned away. Sting forced himself to keep his composure. There was no way he was blushing. "Forget it! If you're not going, then I'll go by myself." He got up from the sofa and began walking.

"Wait, Sting-kun! I heard you the first time! Let's go see, Angel!" Sting could not help but smiled as he could hear Lector behind him.


End file.
